divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Vakk
Summary Vakk is the Chthonic God of Speech, coming to Galbar from another realm where he knew nothing but talk. HIs Sphere lies close to the Core, where he waits to talk with any who come. However, he will take away the power of speech from those who would annoy him, causing many to tread carefully. Persona Vakk has a calm, if not meticulously calculating, nature about him. With no concern for good nor evil, Vakk has no care for squabbling over useless things, so long as he can focus on conjuring his words and allowing himself to be solitary. If one were to ask what he truly cared about, he would answer cryptically and inevitably confuse one on a simple answer; his words. Despite this needlessly complex nature, Vakk is a somewhat benevolent god and will tend to answer a request from any being, if not to just get them away from his presence so that he may focus. Should one linger too long, however, Vakk will quickly grow impatient and will become outwardly hostile. He holds no qualms with attacking distractions and annoyances, regardless of they had previously been an ally or enemy, as he holds no attachment to anything other than his words. With this nature, it is no doubt that he would prefer to stay out of the affairs of his brethren, or even the universe he had been summoned to. In fact, he views the Architect as a fool and will openly say so, at least while inside the safety of his realm and without the Architect around. Concerning his realm, Vakk is almost needlessly compelled to know all that would be in it, wanting to know the inside and out of what steps into the black abyss of his home. This curious nature does not extend to his godly brethren though, for when it comes to beings of divine origin, he will give but one glance and formulate what finalized thoughts he has about that being. His mind seldom changes his mind on his views of things. That is not to say that Vakk is without fear, for it he is confronted by a foe that he knows is radically stronger than him, he will become a coward. Yet, this is a rare emotion as he never expects something other than the Architect to be more powerful than him as he underestimates the capabilities of his peers. He exudes arrogance when he is certain of things, believing that he is the most intelligent being to grace the realm, even though he is simply a master of words. He is a true artist. Lord of Talk The power of speech is something that is gifted upon only those who Vakk finds worthy, and with it, they may talk, pray, beg for mercy, or hold a fantastic conversation. With this gift, rituals may be held, peace talks can reign, or words of blood and carnage can spill over the lands. It is with the power of speech that Vakk will hold a conversation to last all eternity and make sure that no voice goes unheard. However, this is also a gift he may revoke should those who would abuse this power, not able to hold a conversation or hear fantastic poem and song. An age of silence will be dawned upon those unworthy of such power, an unholy silence which Vakk would keep to himself. Additionally, speech may affect the emotions of mortals, sway even the most kind-hearted to a life of evil. Deceitful and ever questionable, speech is what allows the charismatic to get away with whatever they may want; power and fame, or even cause their audience to swoon. There is nothing a good speech cannot solve. Manipulation The portfolio of Manipulation has recently been acquired by Vakk. This entails turning one's beliefs against what it normally would be to the desire of the manipulators. Whether this would be turning a pacifist into a violent murder, or whether it would be to merely to turn a dog against its owner. Allies of enemies mean nothing to the manipulator as they can be used turn against their friends, and even they will believe what the manipulator want them to believe. Sanvādam The Realm of Talk This Realm is one of empty talk, conversations happening with no source and knowledge being spread where there is none. Sanvādam is a Chthonic realm of nothing, nothing but the floating words to plague the beings that would dare enter it. There is no landscape, no light but the reflection of one’s own being below them. Echoes come from the reflection, some may hear other words that they had not spoken and others may see themselves farther ahead, always facing away when looked at, mirror the movement of the host's body. They will continue to wonder endlessly until Vākk summons them for conversation, even then it is simply darkness with the maddening whispers of voices. From this Sphere comes talk of all kind, some would believe it to be the source of talk itself given how someone will swear that they hear a word only to turn and not hear anything. The occasional word is hardly able to reach Galbar, making the effect someone null given the occasional voice reaching the surface. Yet, the deeper to the core, and the closer to the sphere one gets, even in the safety of another, is more likely to hear this infectious spread of talk and conversation. Should a connection be made, more and more voices will spread into the realm and be able to reach the surface more quickly as echoes. Such echoes are incapable of speaking anything other than random gibberish, however, should these echoes be imbued with a soul, then they will be able to hold proper conversation. Form It is hard to describe the being that is Vakk. The most prominent feature of his being is the singular large mouth with sharpened teeth. There are no lips over his mouth, instead, three flaps that surround his head, one over the top of his head and the others on either side that extend outwards a significant distance. A large majority of his body is a singular tube that eventually splits into long, slender tendrils which he can use to grip things. His form is gargantuan, going over three-hundred feet long, causing him to dwarf over the form of many. The lower portion of his body is rale visible as it is burrowed underneath the ground, with his tendrils coming up only when he needs to use them. Very ugly. History Pre-Galbar Vakk's old home was a realm of infinite talk, an infinite talk that drove people mad with the number of voices that would talk at once. He grew annoyed with this talk and sought to separate himself from this plague, yet, there was no escape by conventional means. He fought to silence the infinite voice, using his own to silence them all. This fight lasted for most of what he could remember and when he was about to deal the killing blow to silence the Infinite Talk, Vakk was forced into Galbar. A rift had opened and the Infinite Talk threw Vakk into the other realm. That was how Vakk arrived in Galbar. Galbar Founding of the Sphere Vakk had spent no time amongst the other gods, instead, going to found his sphere without interruption as well as later create a small archipelago of some of the smallest islands that Galbar has known. However, Vakk refused to allow his sphere to be accessed by anyone so he had sought out Eurysthenes to help him. When he found the god of puzzles, he instantly began manipulating it so that there would be no questioning of why Vakk wanted this to be done. While Eurysthenes did this, it made a riddle that Vakk could not solve before it left. The Manipulator Arc Vakk, being essentially locked out of his home, went to go explore the budding Galbar and meet his new kin. The first other god that Vakk had met was the goddess, Li'Kalla and he almost instantly began to use her to sharpen his ability to manipulate others. This lead to the construction of the Box of Orchestration which Vakk gave to Li'Kalla as a gift before he departed upon her having a mental break. This leads to him eventually meeting Chopstick Eyes where he convinces her to form a forest with him, however, Chopstick Eyes decided to also form a Continent in the process, which Vakk did help with by raising it higher than Kirron's Continent. It would be there where Vakk and Chopstick Eyes would dub the new continent as Pāṟa, or the Kick, after the two were could not come with a name for a bit. Soon the two worked together to make the Feasting Forest. Upon its completion, Chopstick began to wonder why they created the forest and Vakk, renewing his spell upon her, told her that they wanted to kill people. For a second, Chopstick Eyes began to have a mental break before she suddenly went back to her normal self, due to the fact that the spell was so effective that it ingrained itself onto Chopstick's psyche. This confused Vakk for a moment. Category:Gods